Mutual Understanding
by WikketKrikket
Summary: Ryou's cookies are great. Yami gets on a sugar high... the result? Téa and Bakura switch minds! What chaos will ensue? And how will they survive when the only way to switch back is to understand each other...? Only 1 chapter so far, MAY be continued in a


Mutual Understanding

A/N: Okay, I have no idea where this came from… wait, yes I do! This is from one of my strange and twisted dreams, so if it's a bit patchy (Like the start apparently missing) please don't hurt me! Also, I don't know how long this'll be or how often I'll update, what with exams and all. ;This is just for fun, and so will be lacking in a decent conclusion and/or storyline. I'm just writing it to blow off some steam after revision. Okay? Oh, and I just ate an _entire_ packet of fruit gums, so expect OOCness, sugar/revision-induced visions, and sugar high pharaohs! And there will be cookies. Many cookies.

Disclaimer: Is what I own

/w0ot: Yami to Hikari/ Hikari to Yami

_w0ot: _Thought

"w0ot": Speech

Ryou: Hikari

Bakura: Yami

Now that the boring stuff is over, let's go!

Why Yami shouldn't be allowed to eat cookies

_One afternoon, at Ryou's…_

"What have you _done_!"

"Yami, please, tell me you haven't…"

Yami just grinned smugly, about to taunt them further, when he heard Yugi calling him from somewhere inside his soul-room.

/Yami? What are you doing/

Uh-oh. Innocent time. Yugi was a great friend and all, but he did have a habit of poking his nose in at the most _inopportune_ times. Dratted semi-telepathic Hikaris.

/Nothing. Why? What's troubling you/ _That's it. When all else fails, go for the worry card. Make him doubt._

Oh…um, never mind… it's nothing… and so, Yugi left. Score 1 for a slightly sugar-high pharaoh. Damn, Ryou's cookies were good…

"Yami, you have to sort out this mess!" Téa begged. Or Bakura. Whichever.

"I can't." Yami shrugged "That's the beauty. _You _undo it." He began to leave the room, then he felt 'Téa's' hand close on his arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She snarled. Yami shrugged her off.

"To the kitchen…" He replied, heading towards said room "Damn, Ryou's cookies are good…" There was a series of loud crashes, an exclamation of pain, and a peal of laughter.

"Just how many cookies did he eat?" 'Téa' wondered.

"The whole plate…"

"Found one!" Yami grinned cheerfully, returning to the room munching on a coaster. (A/N: Now, who knows which belle of British comedy I 'borrowed' this from…?) 'Téa' grabbed him round the neck.

"That's not a cookie, you idiot Pharaoh! That's a _coaster_! You put mugs on it! You're eating a _COASTER!_"

"Oh, I thought it didn't taste as good as the others…" Yami sighed, throwing into a conveniently placed wastebasket. "Ah… Ryou's cookies are so good…"

"Will you shut up about Ryou's baking!" 'Téa' yelled.

"But they're soooooo chocolate-y…"

"Yami," 'Bakura' cried desperately "You _have _to tell us how to get back!"

Yami privately debated weather to change them back or not… he _could _do it, but an opportunity like switching Bakura's and Téa's minds was too good to pass up. He should milk this for all it was worth. _I wonder if Ryou uses milk in his cookies… Damn, Ryou's cookies are good… No! Curse you short attention span! _He thought for a moment, then he came up with a very good idea. Or very bad…something positively…evil. Mwhahaha.

"Alright." He nodded solemnly "There is one way to get back…you have to understand each other."

"Understand…?" 'Bakura' chocked. Téa snorted.

"Yeah right. Like I'd ever _want_ to understand the Sugar-plum fairy over here…"

"You will," Yami replied coolly. "If you ever want to go back to your… ahem… body." _Whoa, I could get good at this lying thing!_

"Why would he want to do that?" Téa, in Bakura's body, groaned "He has free run of a body… plus I'm sure he's a complete _pervert…_"

"I don't need your cheap body to get my thrills…" Bakura spat back, cringing at his girly voice. "But you're right. What if I just want to hang around here for a while?"

_Arrk, _Yami thought _Good question… I need another cookie…_ But to his surprise, an answer came.

"Because," He answered smugly, folding his arms and generally trying to act like he knew something Bakura didn't "Without Ryou you'll just wither away. And so will he." Téa, currently in Bakura's body, gasped "And then Téa can have her body back." And then, irritated, he decided to make it even harder. "But. There are rules."

The two victims blinked at him.

"No-one must realise you've swapped."

Yami took in their expressions with something not entirely unlike glee as they realised what he meant. They looked at each other.

"That's right!" Yami yelled, desperately trying to suppress a laugh "You have to _be _each other! If anyone realises…" He made a chopping motion under his neck.

"But…" Téa faltered "I can't just go around possessing Ryou… he's my friend…"

Yami shrugged, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently "Not my problem." He smiled cheerfully. _Suckers._

"You expect me, _me _to act like _that!" _Bakura screeched, apparently horrified at the idea of acting like Téa. Yami was going to burst. If he didn't laugh soon… he decided it was time to leave.

"Well, have fun, you two! Bye now!" The sugar high Pharaoh ran out of Ryou's front door and towards the Game Shop, laughing like that maniac you always seem to end up next to on the bus.

_And Yugi says I don't have a sense of humour._

_Later, at Ryou's again…_

Ryou finally managed to shove the last of the packets back into his kitchen cabinet. He wondered vaguely what had happened in there… then decided he probably didn't want to know, having woken up on his living room sofa. Still, at least it wasn't up the chimney like last time. Bakura liked to make him wake up in odd places after he'd possessed him. Not that he was complaining. The sofa was good.

He was just debating what to do next when his doorbell rang. _Maybe whoever it is knows what happened to my kitchen… _He thought wryly as he went to open it.

"Hey Yugi." He said, seeing the diminutive boy on his doorstep "Say, you don't know what…" He was cut off by Yugi shouting something incomprehensible.

"Pardon?" Ryou asked, bemused.

"Did you give Yami cookies!" Yugi demanded.

"Well, I put some out for Téa and I don't remember anything else. Bakura must have taken over. Téa did mention you were coming over, come to think of it… why do you ask?"

"I think he's done something, but I don't know…" Yugi trailed off "He's just on a total sugar high. And all he'll talk about is cookies." Yugi began to leave, then he turned around.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give Yami cookies…He hasn't had sugar for goodness knows how long…"

/Cookies? I'm telling you Yugi, Ryou's cookies rock! Hey, has he got anymore/

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryou…" Yugi sighed, walking down the path.

"Yeah, and don't worry to much. He can't have done anything terrible; I didn't wake up in hospital or a police cell this time." Yugi laughed, then blinked.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Nope."

A/N: Coming down from rabid sugar high…you can see it happening, the randomness and OOC-ness goes down a little. I know this chapter sucks more than a Dyson Vacuum cleaner. But don't worry, with the return of my sane(er) mind, the OOC-ness should go down. Can't promise on the random though. Chapter length will hopefully go up. And now… to start writing chapter 2! It shall involve pens. With Pompoms.

Until next time… all weapons should be shiney.

P.S. I don't know why, but when Yugi and Yami talk, the question marks before the second / seem to disappear! It's not my lack of punctuation skills, I swear!


End file.
